Angel's Breath
by Nakamura Rie
Summary: Hiei and Kurama visit a place called the Fighting Ring for old times sake, however, what they find in the slum of the city streets may have been more then they bargained for!R&R!One of my first!Rated for violence and lemons in later chapters...REVIEWS!


**Well, well, well…I am glad you have turned to read my piece…as a gentle warning, this piece is rated M for a reason. There is physical abuse, hints of rape, and angst. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Do not worry I do not plan on making the entire piece this hard or sad…it will get lighter soon-promise! Oh yeah…disclaimer…I don't own any of them…no Kurama, no Hiei, sighs..a gal can dream though right? Of course hence the creation of FANFICTION! WHOOP!**

"You thought you could escape me my pet?" a voice growled next to her pointed ear.

Pale blue eyes widened in fear at the recognition of the low sound. No.

Hitomi's eyes slammed shut, her head crashing to the ground, a blow to her stomach

causing her to crumple.

"_Goddess not again," _she whispered helplessly.

A large muscular body fell on top of her stomach pining her down to the earthen floor. As

she heard cold laughter respond to her light pleas.

"She can not hear you here starlight," the man whispered to her, causing her to shiver.

"And even if your witch could, I doubt she would help an adulteress such as yourself…

remember this love…you deserve what you get."

"Please, I was not…would never-"

Cold hands reached out and wrapped themselves around her throat, ceasing her ability for

speech, bruising the translucent skin. Hitomi thrashed helplessly, begging for release,

only to have a hardened fist crash against her jaw sending stars into her vision.

"Craven-" she gasped staring into his merciless glare, "all he did was said I had a

beautiful voice I-"

A growl from over her caused her to stop talking for fear of being struck again, but the

blow came anyways, knocking the side of her head.

"And now you give yourself airs? You are nothing without me…NOTHING!"

"Please," she whimpered helplessly at the man's insistent grasp. Her pale hands clawing

weakly at his own tanned ones, which were locked securely around her throat.

Her plea was met by another blow, this one to her mouth causing one of her full lips to

split, blood dribbling down her chin as she cried out in pain.

"Oh my pretty," the voice hissed, as his lips latched onto one of her delicate her ears,

biting it cruelly, "I will make you scream in pain by tonight's end for your whoredoms."

Hitomi's eyes widened in horror as she struggled to kick the larger being off, her heart

hammering wildly, knowing full well he would keep his promise as he did every other

night. His cold emerald eyes grinned at her defiance. It was going to be a fun evening, he

mused looking down at his pale captive.

A cold moon shone down on the small wooded clearing, bathing it in moonlight, casting

a silver glow on everything, turning a blind eye on what occurred in it's vision.

Hours later, a broken bleeding elf lay on the forest floor whimpering in pain, her clothing

torn and tattered, revealing her beaten and bruised skin. Fresh blood flowed from the new

wounds on her scraped back and arms, contrasting with her pale white skin, mingling

with the blood of the older unhealed gashes from previous nights, ones that had reopened.

Her tears ran unchecked he stood over her panting, glaring down at her weakened form.

He smiled at her pain, sneering at her tears as he bent low kneeling next to his victim.

Lifting a lock of snow white hair he whispered into her ragged ear, "Now my love…next

time you lust after another….you will die."

She whimpered pitifully cringing.

"You are my wife, dearest…and shall never escape me…even if you did there would

always be another just like me, waiting for you, right around the corner. Your kind would not last a moment out there in the world. I protect you."

Hitomi nodded helpless, knowing submission was the only way to get the man drunken on blood to leave.

Standing, satisfied, he stood beginning to head back to the manor.

Hitomi Asa's small frail form lay there trembling in the cold night air, staring at the sky in anticipation….

The dawn was coming.


End file.
